Bree's Secret
by Pumpkin521
Summary: Bree is taking drugs to concentrate better and may find her true love. But what if it puts her life and her family's life at risk? Rated T-MA. Read with caution.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to my new story. Just an exclaimer, this story mentions the use of drugs, sex, alcohol, guns, murder and more. This story is rated T-MA, and I do not condone anything I write in this story and I am not responsible for any actions. This is just a story and nothing more. Also I do not own Lab Rats, 2012. Some things I write in this story does not happen in Lab Rats and may be triggering, read with caution. That being said, enjoy this story. **

**Bree's POV: **

The bell just rang to dismiss the day. "That's all for the day, make sure to do the homework, it's essential for your exam tomorrow" my science teacher said. I grabbed my textbook, notebook, my bag and went to my locker. I then put my stuff away when I hear some girls talk about pills that help with stress. "This drug gets you high and helps you help with stress" I hear. I close my locker and approach them, while checking the time on my phone and it's currently 1:30 PM "I heard you said something about stress loss" I say to the girls. "Yes Bree, but I wouldn't expect a bionic hero to do drugs" they said. "Can I come with you?" I ask desperately. "Sure, it's free to come, here's the dealers business card as well. I take the card and go with them. "This is the place" I ask. "Yup, it's totally safe" they say, but I'm suspicious. We go upstairs and knock at the door. "Hey girl, I've missed you" a blonde girl with a Puerto Rican accent said. "Me too" one of the girls I'm with replied. "So where are the Adderall you were talking about, the ones to help reduce stress" the other girl I was with said. "Right here, but they're $15" the Puerto Rican girl said. I take $15 out my pocket and give it to her. "I know who you are" she said all panicked. "You're Bree Davenport, one of the 3 bionic superheroes, what are you doing here? You came to catch me?" the Puerto Rican girl said. "She's with us, she's trusted" the girls said. "Yeah, I just wanted something that'll help me reduce stress" I say. "Oh, well let's get the party started. The Puerto Rican girl took out 4 Ziploc bags that were filled with multiple Adderall pills. I then drink 2 of the pills that were in my Ziploc bag. 20 minutes later, I start feeling different, I feel more confident about myself, but also high I guess. I then feel my phone vibrate, it's Mr. Davenport. What do I do? Do I pick up or leave him to my voicemail? If I pick up he'll notice I'm high. I decide to let my phone ring.

"You see Bree, this is the life you were missing while you save people" I hear one of the girls say. I start laughing, but in reality I see 4 of the same people. I start giggling. Then I see a boy come in through the door. He has blue eyes, blonde hair and a perfect body. "Hey, you got more?" he asked. "Of course" the Puerto Rican dealer said. I get up and walk to him. "You're cute" I say. "Thanks, and you are?" I giggle. "Don't you know who I am, the whole Mission Creek knows who I am" I say. "No, sorry I don't. You see I'm new to mission creek, but I'll like to know it and you as well" he said. "My name is Kevin" he says, kissing my hand. I think I just fell in love. "OPEN UP" I hear someone say outside the door, loudly. The Puerto Rican girl got up anxiously. "Everyone, go that way there is a window, use the fire escape as an escape, I owe someone some money and he's very dangerous" she said. The people in the apartment used the window to escape but I stood there. I was trained for this, but I'm high. I can't fight like this. I decide to escape as well. I can't let that lady alone like that, but if I call Davenport or Douglas I'm screwed, I have to go back. I super speed back to the apartment and I call Adam. "Adam, I can't talk but someone is in danger, I'll send you my cell signal" I say and leave my cell phone inside her apartment.

**Adam's POV: **

I hurry to the location Bree sent me. What is this place? What was she doing here? I go inside the apartment to see someone being choked. "Hey, what do you think you're doing to her" I say. I then use my heat vision to burn his hand. We're fighting until I beat him up and cuff him. "Wait, you're Adam Davenport, one of the 3 bionic superheroes" the lady said. "Are you with the police" she asks. I look around the place and see pills inside Ziploc bags all over the floor. "No, I know them, don't worry I won't report you. But just because you're cute" I reply winking at her. She blushes. "Okay, time to take you away for putting this fine lady in danger" I say escorting the man away and giving him to Mission Creek police. I then head to the other side of the street and see Bree. "Thanks Adam" Bree says. "Yeah, but what are you doing here" I say. She giggled and told me she was with some friends. I know I'm stupid, but it doesn't take a dumb person to put two and two together. "Bree, are you high?" I ask examining her eyes. "Shh" she said, putting her hand on my mouth. "How do I explain this to Mr. Davenport? You are gonna have to act normal and take a shower and sleep in your capsule" I say carrying Bree until we reach the front door. "Act normal" I say. I open the door and go straight to the elevator; good there is nobody in the living room. I just hope Chase, Mr. Davenport or Douglas aren't in the lab. That will blow Bree's cover. The elevator opens and I walk Bree to her capsule. To my surprise there's nobody here. Ohhh, they must be having lunch, as it's 3:00 PM now. Great this gives me time to help Bree sober up and make her explain to me what she was thinking. "Bree, I'm gonna make the capsule give you a cold shower and change you to pajamas, and I'll grab you some tea. Hopefully that'll sober you up faster" I say. I go upstairs to get tea and I see the door open with everyone. "Oh Adam you're home, we were worried you and Bree were somewhere else" Tasha said. I smile and leave. Hopefully the shower is done with Bree and she's all changed. I go downstairs, but this time I'm accompanied with everyone but Tasha. Oh I hope this ends well. When the elevator opens, I see Bree on the lab couch all changed, with her phone. "Guys, guess what" Mr. Davenport said. "What?" Leo replied. "Your training is at 7:30 so after you eat dinner, get ready" Mr. Davenport replied. Everyone goes their own ways while I'm next to Bree. I give her the tea. "Here take this, so you can sober up faster". She takes the tea and starts laughing. "Hey, sleep it off, and sleep in the capsule" I say guiding her to it. "That'll help you sober up faster". She's in the capsule and she falls asleep quickly. Who knew this day would come? The dumb brother would take care of the high sister. I go to my capsule and start to close my eyes and drift to sleep.

_**~ 4 hours later~**_

**Mr. Davenport's POV: **

"Wake up, time for training" I say to Adam and Bree, who are sound asleep. "Maybe their worn out and need the rest" Douglas said. "No, training is important and they know it. We need to be ready for any mission" I reply. Really? Tired. Something is going on and I know it. I've raised Adam, Bree and Chase since they were little; something is up that their sleeping. "I SAID GET UP" I said, a little louder. That woke them up quickly. "Why were you two sleeping, you never sleep before training" I ask. "You know, I go to the gym everyday to build my strength" Adam replied. I nod then look at Bree. "How about you?" I ask. "I truly don't feel well Mr. Davenport, I've had a headache since I've came home from school" Bree said. "Ok then, training is cancelled, but tomorrow it's 6PM sharp. No excuses" I say and leave the lab. I have my suspicions but I go upstairs to spend time with Tasha.

**Bree's POV: **

Mr. Davenport seemed pretty mad. Did he find out? "Bree, how you feeling?" I hear Adam ask me. I feel fine, I don't remember anything though" I replied back. "Let me help you". "You were in that apartment, doing drugs and getting high, then you saw that something dangerous was happening". "And because you were high, you couldn't fight". "So you called me". Adam said. For him being the stupid one, he sure figured this one out. "Look-" I was then interrupted by Adam and he said, "Don't worry, I won't tell Davenport or Douglas, but don't do it again". "What if we had an important mission, right now Mr. Davenport almost killed us for sleeping" he said. "Yeah, you're right, I won't do it again" I said. "Thank you" Adam replied walking out the lab. He's back to being dumb. I'm not going to stop taking the Adderall's, they help me reduce stress and I also heard they help you concentrate. I grab my bag and I then realize I have the Ziploc bag full of Adderall's and the card still. I look at the card and read Rebecca's drugs and lingerie store/ apartment, 222 West 55 Street, Apt. 2H, Mission Creek. I put the card away and my bag away. I then go upstairs to not look too suspicious and sit on the couch with everyone else to watch a movie.

**A/N: Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. This story will be much more entertaining and longer as the chapters progress. If you enjoyed, please leave a review and leave some feedback. I will be updating Bree's Torture soon, but I am caught up in school so please be patient. Please support my other new story; The Bionic Life. I will much appreciate it. Love you guys and PEACE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys, how are you doing? Hope you are staying safe and healthy. I know this story is kind of dumb, but hey if you like it, enjoy. I'll be posting chapter updates soon. **

**Bree's POV:**

It's the next day since I've been taking the pills and it is honestly amazing. I'm getting better grades, concentrating more on training and I feel great about myself. Anyways, it's time to get ready for school so I take a shower, brush my teeth, do my hair and change into some nice clothes. Today's outfit is a black t-shirt that has a kiss on it, black jeans with Jordan 1's. I did a laid back ponytail and put on some lip gloss and earrings. I moisturized myself and then got my purse with my books and papers. I made sure the pills were there and then went upstairs to eat breakfast. Today's breakfast was pancakes with bacon. After I ate, I then super sped Adam, Chase, Leo and I to school and we went our separate ways according to our schedules. I went to my locker, but my books away and took out my history papers that were due today and closed my locker. Then I took 2 pills out of the Ziploc baggie and drank them from the water fountain. The bell then rang and I went towards my history class. "Today we are going to be learning about the Black Death, known as the plague and how it affected society at the time" my history teacher said. I took out some loose leaf and started writing some notes on what she was saying. I feel a little bit tired but I try to brush it off and continue to concentrate on my work. It's a little bit blurry around the room, but I know it's the effects of the pills. Out of nowhere I get this burst of energy and I feel like being goofy. "Ms. Smith, do you know that ostriches don't actually run 60 miles per hour like Kevin Hart said" I blurted out while she was talking. "Yes Bree I knew, but can you please not interrupt me" she replied. I then crumbled my paper full of notes into a ball and I passed it to my friend who signaled me to pass it. The paper was now flying around the classroom and then I got the paper back and then made it into the trash can. "Bree, please report to Principal Perry's office, I will be calling your father to inform him about your unusual behavior in class". "Call him I don't care, I'm out this bitch. Who is with me?" I asked, grabbing my purse and exiting the classroom and my friend who tagged along with me. "Bitch that was fun, she was just mad because her class is boring" my friend said. "Facts though, and I made that basket" I replied. We then heard the loud speaker with Principal Perry saying "Angelica Davis please report back to your History 1 Classroom and Bree Davenport report to the principal's office immediately". I looked at her and quickly told her to go back to class and she ran towards that direction. I super sped out of the school and went straight to New York City. It's honestly nice out here, and I do have my debit card with me, but I think about what Mr. Davenport would think about me spending my money. Anyways, I enjoy the city and I blend in with the tourists on 42nd Street. I see Macy's and I enter the store, and it's huge. It's bigger than the mall in Mission Creek, much bigger. I go towards the makeup section and I try on some red lipstick, and I love it. I'm honestly so tempted to buy it, but I remember what Mr. Davenport would say if I did spend any money. I then feel my energy go back to normal and I feel more concentrated on where I am. "Oh shit, what did I get myself into now?" I whisper to myself. My last memory was speeding to New York, all the way from school. "Oh shit, history!" I say out loud. I'm supposed to be in Principal Perry's office right now, but I laugh it off because this is honestly so fun right now and I continue exploring Macy's.

**Chase's POV:**

It's a couple of minutes after 1st period ended & Adam, Leo and I are standing in front of our lockers. "I clearly heard Principal Perry say, Bree Davenport report to the principal's office immediately" Leo said whispering. "I know but I'm wondering why" I replied. Principal Perry approached us and said "Hey dimwits, where is the little girl that is always with you guys". "Bree you mean?" Leo responded. "Yeah her, she is in trouble, where is she?" Perry asked again, more serious. "We honestly don't know because if we did, we would be speaking to her right now" Leo replied. Wait a minute, if Bree is not with Perry right now, where is she? I scan her using my gps signal and it turns out she is in New York City. What is she doing there? If she wanted to hide, she could've gone somewhere in Mission Creek? That has me worried, that's not her. Is she glitching? I then use my super hearing to hear her new friend, who has been honestly a bad influence on her, what she was talking about with some other girls. "Bree was going crazy; she passed the paper around the whole classroom and then made it into the trash can. The class was going crazy and she got kicked out and I tagged along'' I heard. So Bree was playing Basketball with paper in her history class, that's so not her but that is not the worst, so why would she hide? "Please come with me, because if we can't find your sister she has to be reported missing and suspended for skipping class" Perry told us. Oh my god, what has Bree got herself into? I have to send her a message through my chip wirelessly. 'Bree hopefully you get this message, Perry has us in the office looking for you. I know you're in New York City but I haven't told anyone yet. She already called Mr. Davenport but left him a message to his voicemail. Go to the house, delete the message and come back to the school, she said she was going to report you missing and suspend you' I wrote in my notebook, scanned it and then sent it to her. I closed my notebook and put it back in my bookbag and sat there in silence, hoping she got the message. "Someone get me a phone to call authorities" Perry said to her assistants. I then saw Bree speeding into the office and sat down next to me. "I'm here," Bree said, annoyed. "Ugh, I was hoping to call the police,'' Perry said equally as annoyed. "You guys can exit now" Perry told Adam, Leo and I and we exited the office.

**Bree's POV:**

Thank god Chase wrote me that message. I would've been in serious trouble with Mr. Davenport. When I went to delete the voicemail messages, Ms. Smith also left a message. These people are all some riders' bro like deadass. I just want to go home at this point so afterwards Principal Perry lets me go; I'm going to the nurse to get an early release. This made my high from the Adderall pills leave, which is annoying. I was really enjoying New York City. "Bree Davenport, for leaving school campus, disrupting class and skipping class I'm only giving you lunch detention for this week starting tomorrow" Principal Perry told me. I nodded, not really caring and took the detention paper with her signature, put it inside my purse and left the office. I meet Adam, Chase and Leo in front of their lockers and they ask me a whole bunch of questions. "What made you go to NYC?" Chase asked. "I was having fun in class, so I wanted to use my speed to have fun in NY, but obviously I can't," I replied. "Well the important thing is that you aren't in serious trouble" Leo said. "Yeah, thank you Chase" I say sincerely. "No problem but go to class" he replied. "Nah, imma call sick and go back home" I say. "Ok" they all say and I walk towards my locker, dropping off my papers and books, then I walk towards the nurse's office. I then got an early dismissal note and went home.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this short chapter. Hope you enjoyed and leave reviews, either with support or constructive feedback. PEACE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Bree's POV: **

"Bree wake up and get ready. Tasha is cooking breakfast right now" I hear Chase say, as I slowly wake up. I take a shower and brush my teeth. I then moisturize, put some deodorant and perfume on. Today I'm wearing something more comfortable, I put on some sweatpants, sweatshirt and some uggs. I grabbed my purse and put my books inside and checked how many pills I had. "Shoot, there's only one left, I'm going to have to go to Rebecca's apartment after school" I mumble to myself and close the purse walking to the elevator. "Good morning Bree" Tasha said excitedly as always and I said good morning back. I take a seat and start eating the pancakes she made. They were delicious, and I was tempted to eat more, but I can't be that greedy. Everyone was done with the pancakes and I took the last bite. "Bree, I was thinking we should take the bus today," Leo said. "Yeah I'm using my speed, bye losers" I replied back speeding to the school. I immediately get greeted by Principal Perry giving me a bad look. She must still be mad from yesterday's incident, I walked to my locker and took out my history books and then walked to my friend. "Hey Bree, I heard you have detention all week" she said. "Yeah, it's nothing though" I replied back. Then she asked me something else but the bell rang and I went to class immediately. I have to be on my best behavior to not get suspended. I took down notes and my teacher kept on talking and talking about the lesson. Honestly, this class gives me a headache but I need the credits. I think about the last pill I have and I then realize I should take it for lunch detention today so I won't be bored. I then concentrate on my classes until lunch detention.

**Adam's POV: **

It's the 3rd period and I'm currently in gym class. I usually don't pay attention to any classes, but gym class. Today we're playing a game of basketball against Trent's team. I usually am good at playing basketball but today I'm feeling a little bit more energized. I don't know why, but I just leave class. I see Chase in the hallway and everything he's doing, I'm doing as well. I use my heat vision to stun him and then he falls, and I fall as well. "Chase stop using your stupid override app, I'm supposed to be playing basketball" I say frustrated. Chase laughed and continued to take over my actions. I'm now getting mad and used my heat vision to stop him. "I'm serious, leave me alone" I said. "Fine, but that's payback for throwing me around yesterday" Chase replied, disconnecting the override app. "Adam Davenport, lunch detention" the gym teacher said. "You see, now I'm stuck with Bree today," I tell him walking back to the gym. Now I have to sit out of the game and watch. My team is winning but it would've still been fun to play ball. I then sit in the benches and think about the lady Bree was with and how beautiful she is. Too bad that lady is a drug dealer, because I honestly think she is so beautiful. But why would Bree want to do drugs? We save lives, that can put us all in danger. I hear the bell ring and I then see the gym teacher giving me the detention slip. At least I'm going to be with Bree, so we can talk about that incident. I walk to the detention room and see Bree so I sit beside her. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Chase was using his override app on me, so I got detention". "Oh" she replied back. Bree took out her homework and started doing it, and then I asked her about the incident. "Bree, you remember when you were at the lady's house getting high, what's her name?" I asked. "Why do you want to know?" she asked back. "Nothing" I replied, thinking about what I should say. "I just really want to know her name," I say. "Why though? If you're worried about me going to her house, don't worry, I promise to never go there again." "Okay, yeah your safety is first" I responded. "What made you want to go there in the first place?" "I was stressed so I asked some girls to take me with them. The pills Rebecca gave me are supposed to help you with stress and make you concentrate more, plus they can help with weight loss. I know it was stupid of me to even try it" Bree replied. I got her to spill out the name without even noticing. "Yeah you're right" I say and turn away. I open my books and write down the name Rebecca. I then put my head down and sleep until lunch detention is over. I then continue on about the day and go to the rest of my classes until dismissal. It's now the end of the day and I go meet with Chase and Leo. I see Bree with Caitlyn, which means she has to work today. Also, today we have training at 6 PM. Chase, Leo and I go home and we start playing video games.

**Bree's POV:**

I'm with Caitlyn to fool Adam into thinking I'm working today, to actually go to Rebecca's house. Today I'm not going with anyone to not raise any suspicion. After I see Adam, Chase and Leo leave I tell Caitlyn I would catch up with her later and I super sped to Rebecca's apartment. I knocked on her door with a special knock sequence and she asked who it was. "Bree Davenport, the girl who was with you last time" I yelled and she opened the door. "Come in, make yourself at home" she told me and I sat down. "What makes you come here today?" she asked. "I need some more Adderall" I replied back. She took out some pills "I only have these and these are my last ones, they're Xanax 2 mg" she said. "Can that help me concentrate more?" I asked. "Yeah, they help reduce stress and anxiety. They also make you feel drowsy but the difference between these pills and Adderall is that these don't really help with weight loss" she replied. "Don't worry I don't really need to lose weight, I just want to concentrate and reduce stress" I say, paying her $20. I hear someone else knock on the door with the special sequence and I look at her and then turn invisible. Rebecca went to the door and I saw Kevin again, he's now wearing all black and he has a gold chain on. "I came here to get some more," he said out loud to Rebecca. I quickly turned visible again and walked towards the couch. "She has the last bit, but you can ask her for some," Rebecca told Kevin. "What's up, I saw you last time," he said. "Nothing much, we can both try some" I said and took two pills out. We drank the pills together and we started talking and Rebecca was just smoking weed. Time goes by and I start feeling drowsy, I can feel my eyelids becoming heavier every second. Everything is in slow motion and I hardly understand anything Rebecca or Kevin was saying. I then start drifting to sleep, but it's not a heavy sleep. It's more like a calm and light sleep and it makes me much happier. Someone knocked on the door but I didn't really pay any mind. "Rebecca I know Kevin is there, he needs to come home" the person yelled from the hallway. I honestly don't have energy but I do my best to turn invisible. I saw Rebecca open the door and the person came in and took Kevin in his arms. I followed Kevin and the person into a car. I sat in the car, sat next to Kevin and turned visible again. "Who are you?" the person asked. "She's with me bro, just take me to your apartment" Kevin said. That must be Kevin's brother, Kevin was talking about him when we talked about the pills. Kevin's brother is ugly, I wonder how Kevin is so cute. Like omg, he's so cute and he gives nice cuddles. "I don't know why you do this shit to me. You know we have beef on the block. She's a hottie but this ain't the time" Kevin's brother said. I check my phone and it's only 4 PM. We've been high since 2 PM so it's only been two hours, but it feels like eternity. I then feel drowsy again, so I close my eyes and I feel a slight shake. I open my eyes and see Kevin's brother next to me. "How am I supposed to take care of you two?" he mumbles. He grabbed my hand and Kevin's as well and walked us to his apartment. I then saw his couch and I laid down and turned on the tv. Kevin was on his brother's bed and I heard Kevin say that he was in the sky. That's weird, I don't feel that high, I just feel extra tired. I then just started laughing out of nowhere, it just seems way too funny everything is in slow motion. "You guys are both high as fuck" I heard. "Nah, I'm perfectly fine" I replied. I then fell right asleep.

**~ 2 hours later ~**

I woke up and then realized it was already 6 o'clock. I have to leave. But before I go back home, I text Mr. Davenport that I'm running a little late because there was an emergency at work. I get up off the couch and Kevin's brother walks up to me. "Hey, are you feeling better?" he asked me. "Yes, I was wondering if I can take a quick shower, I promise it's going to be quick. "Of course, in this apartment my brother's girlfriend is always respected, especially if you're this beautiful" he says. "Thank you, and I won't take long," I replied, walking back to the bathroom. I use my super speed to take a quick shower and wash my hair. After five minutes I dry myself and change into my clothes. I dry my hair until it's damp and put the towel Kevin's brother gave me in the hamper. I turn off the light and walk to Kevin, "Bye Kevin" I tell him, even though he's still high. I don't know if he did anything else while I was in the shower because it smells like weed. "Bye Bree" he replied. "Bree this is my number, text me when you get home" Kevin's brother told me and I nodded, putting his number in my phone. I saw a text message from Mr. Davenport sent five minutes ago, he said okay to just go home ASAP to train. I then leave Kevin's brother's house and super sped home. It was actually pretty hard to navigate from his house, I got lost like two times. I come home and go down to the lab where Adam, Chase, Leo, Mr. Davenport and Douglas were waiting for me. "Can I shower first before I start training, there was a huge leak in Tech Town" I said, hoping I could. I honestly didn't take the best shower in Kevin's brother's house, and I don't want to get my mission suit dirty. "Yes," Mr. Davenport responded and I took a shower in my capsule and changed into my mission suit. We then proceeded to start training.

**Kevin's POV:**

It's been an hour since Bree left the apartment. I came down from my high and took a shower. "Bro you can't be doing that to me" I heard my brother say. "Anthony that's not a big deal. She was only here for two hours". "It's not that, she could've figured out we're in a gang. I don't care what you do in your private life, but you know the streets are hot at the moment. You didn't even take your gun with you" Anthony yelled. "Yeah because this gang life has messed up my life. And for your information Bree is not far from innocent" I responded. I have to hide the fact that Bree is a bionic hero if not Anthony will kill me. "Fine, but next time take your gun and don't get so high" he told me.

**A/N: Thank you for reading this chapter. In my profile bio I included a YouTube video on updates about my fanfiction writing and a face reveal. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and make sure to leave reviews, even for constructive feedback. PEACE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back for another chapter of Bree's Secret. I'm sorry I haven't been able to update chapters more frequently but I've been busy with work and I'm starting school again soon. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you like it make sure to favorite and follow this story. Also leave me reviews, even if it's for constructive criticism. **

**Bree's POV: **

It's after school and I'm very stressed out with school work, homework, training and missions. I walk towards the girls that introduced me to Rebecca and they are very nice to me. "Bree you look a little stressed out and I know you have some Xanax, let's take some" one of the girls says. I then go with them to a park near my house and take a Xanax together and they're also rolling up some weed and sparked up. "You smoke?" the girl who rolled up asked me. "No" I told them honestly. "Take some and inhale" they told me and I did. I took 4 pulls and it got me pretty high. I see Adam walking up to me and I turn invisible quickly to avoid him. "Bree stop hiding, I saw you" Adam said. Ugh, now I have to take yet another lecture from what I thought was my stupid brother, but he is pretty good at catching me. "You're high again, aren't you? I'm tired of you always doing this. We're bionic humans trained to go on missions, not getting high" Adam said. "And you guys have been a bad influence on Bree, she hasn't been the same ever since she started hanging out with you" Adam told the girls. "We're going home" Adam says and carries me home. I felt like I was flying on the way home. A few minutes later I end up in my capsule with Adam telling me he's going to set up the shower. I take a quick showing in my capsule, change into pajamas and go to sleep.

***4 Hours Later***

I start to wake up and I feel kind of confused. The last thing I remember was taking a shower after Adam found me. "Hi Bree, I found a pudding cup in Davenport's mini fridge" I heard Adam say. "I'm not really that hungry" I replied. "Bree I have a question and it's very important. Do you have an addiction?" Adam asked me. You know every time I lie to Adam I always get caught. I should just tell him the truth. "Yes I kind of do. Between training, missions, school work and homework I was stressed. The girls took me to Rebecca's and that's the first time you saw me high. Ever since I've been taking pills and it's helped me a lot but I know it's wrong" I said crying. He hugged me and told me he doesn't want to see me like this and that he wants me to get better. "Can you please not tell Mr. Davenport or Douglas?" I asked him and he promised me not to tell them. I usually don't trust Adam but with this one I do since he keeps important secrets better than minor ones. Adam walked away without checking my purse so I still have the pills there. I honestly don't want to depend on the pills, so I think it might be best if I chill out with trying to get high and focus on the stress reducing side of the pills. I then got a call from an unknown number and it was Kevin. He asked me to see him so I snuck out of the house to see him. He was smoking weed and offered me some. Maybe a few hits won't hurt, plus I don't want to look stupid in front of him. "You look cute in your pajamas," he told me. I blushed and he kissed me, and it was so magical. "I'd treat you like a queen" he stated and I fell more in love with each statement he said. I whispered in his ear "let's take this to the bedroom" and super sped him to a guest room. "Where are we?" he asked. "My house, no more questions and do what you told me you can do" I replied and I started taking off his clothes. As I took off his shirt I saw a gun. "Wow is that a gun" I say in disbelief. "Yeah" he replied. "Well you look so fucking sick with that gun I said, threw it on the floor, kicked it under the bed and we made some love. After 15 minutes of making love we ended up talking about our lives and we bonded more. "Bree where are you? Mr. Davenport needs you in the lab" I hear Adam ask, interrupting my conversation with Kevin. "I'm going to have to sneak you out" I tell him. He gave me his number and then I sneaked him out. I then went to the lab and saw Adam, Chase, Leo, Mr. Davenport and Douglas together. "This is a meeting because we have some special training to do tomorrow, so I am going to lay the rules flat. Tomorrow I want everyone in this lab here by 4 PM and make sure you get some sleep because it's very important to not miss or postpone this training" he said. We all nodded and agreed on meeting here by 4 PM tomorrow. I go to the room Kevin and I was in and turn off the lights and make sure everything is just like the way it was before we went in the room. I leave the room and go to the lab. I see Adam and Chase sleeping in their capsules and Leo sleeping on the lab couch. Today was a crazy day but I feel like I'm going to die so I go to my purse and take a Xanax. I text Kevin and he tells me that he misses me and he would like to take me out some day. I think I found the boy I've always been looking for because Owen wasn't worth it. But Kevin is different, he's attractive, interested in making me happy and is good in bed. I text him good night though because I feel the effects of the Xanax kicking in, so I make sure to put everything away, go to my capsule and fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back with more of Bree's Secret. I'm sorry if this chapter is short and it doesn't make sense. But I would like to thank this review and respond to it;**

_**Guest: It's really sad that this fandom is slowing down but I'm glad you keep posting **_

_**My reply: Yes it is sad, but Lab Rats is always in my heart so it doesn't matter if it dies, I'll always keep on posting on this fandom. And I'm glad that I keep you and others entertained with my stories. Much love from Pumpkin. **_

**Now without further ado, let's jump right into this chapter and I hope you guys enjoy. **

**Bree's POV: **

It's Sunday afternoon, a week after Kevin and I had sex. I ran out of pills so I take this day to myself and meet up with Kevin in Rebecca's house to get some more pills. When we get to Rebecca's house we ask for both Adderall and Xanax, but I asked Rebecca for 3 weeks worth of pills. Kevin, Rebecca and I both pop an Adderall. Kevin and I make out because he asked me out and we've been dating. We all play a game of solitaire and out of nowhere I get a mission alert. "Oh shit, you guys I have to go on a mission" I say. I put the Aderalls and Xanax I bought from Rebecca in my purse and Kevin kisses me goodbye. I super speed to the lab. "What's the mission?" I asked while everyone stares at me, including Leo, Tasha and Douglas. "There is no mission, but what I do want to know why when Tasha was cleaning she found this under the guest bed?" Mr. Davenport asked me very sternly. Shit that's the fucking gun Kevin left when we had sex. "I don't know" I said in Mr. Davenport's voice. I must be glitching because I'm nervous. "Chase use your fingerprint scanner to check whose fingerprints are on this gun" Douglas told Chase. As soon as Chase finished the scan he said "There are 3 fingerprints on this gun, two of them I can't identify and the third one is Bree's". I roll my eyes, why couldn't Chase cover for me on this one? "WHOSE GUN IS IT?" Mr. Davenport asked upset. "I already told you I don't know" I replied covering for Kevin. "Bree Davenport you are grounded from leaving this lab for two weeks, so you're not going to school" Mr. Davenport said. I nodded because I can see he is very angry at me. Mr. Davenport puts the gun in a Ziploc and says "I'm shipping this to one of my FBI agent friends so they can investigate who is the owner of this gun". I nod and go to the lab couch while Tasha, Mr. Davenport and Douglas go to the elevator. I take out my phone and text Kevin, "I'm grounded so I can't speak, text or see you for 2 weeks" and he replied with an "Ok, I love you and stay safe". I smile and then block Kevin's number and delete our call and text history so neither Douglas or Mr. Davenport can find out that it's Kevin's gun. I put my phone on top of Mr. Davenport's desk and hid my purse which contained Xanax and Adderalls. Adam comes up to me and tells me "Were you with those girls today?" "No, I was hanging out. And why do you want to know?" I replied annoyed. Everyone seems disappointed in me and all I wanted is to concentrate better in life and be less stressed. "Bree you have changed because of them, maybe that was their gun" Adam said. "No way that was their gun" I replied. "Whatever, but whoever's gun it is, I will for sure beat them up. They could've easily pulled that trigger and killed you" Adam told me, walking away. Damn, that hurt me because I know Kevin wouldn't do that, but he has a gun for a reason that I don't know. That means Kevin is hiding something dangerous. Everyone left the lab and I went to my capsule and took a shower. After I changed into some comfortable clothes, Mr. Davenport walked in and took my phone away. I can't believe I'm stuck in this lab for two weeks with no sort of entertainment. Anyways tomorrow Adam, Chase and Leo have to go to school so I guess I can use that time to train my bionics to do something productive during these 2 weeks. I take a Xanax and go to sleep.

***The Next Day***

I wake up and see Mr. Davenport and Douglas working on a project. I brush my teeth and eat some breakfast Tasha left me. Then a random idea popped up in my head. Adderalls help lose weight and there's a treadmill in the lab, I can use that to lose all the belly fat I have. I secretly go to my purse and take an Adderall. I waited an hour until it kicked in and then got everything sorted out. I changed into my mission suit and turned on the treadmill. "Hey Bree, what are you doing?" Douglas asked. "Since I'm grounded with nothing to do, I'm going to train" I replied, turning the treadmill to the highest setting and using my super speed to run at its pace. "Bree that's too fast" I heard Douglas say but I paid no mind. Nothing is too fast for me if I stay motivated. I kept on running, until I reached my highest speed. I used to go 200 miles per second and now I can go 400 miles per second. I stop the treadmill and checked the time, that was one hour of nonstop running. I feel my heart beat too fast and I'm out of breath so I lay on the floor. "What's wrong?" Douglas asked. "I'm just tired" I lied breathing heavily. I then take the next minute to take deep breaths and ask Douglas to bring me water. I drank the water and went to my capsule to change back into my pajamas. As soon as I went to my capsule I felt a lot better. "Bree that was too risky" Douglas said. "I know but if we have an emergency I'm now much faster". I take the next three hours to work on my combat skills with Douglas, since Mr. Davenport is still working on the project. This is why I gravitate towards Douglas more; he is more lenient than Mr. Davenport. We worked on my combative skills for two hours and after that I still feel energetic. I think it's the effects of the Adderall, but using my bionics too much can cause me to glitch so I chill in my capsule for an hour straight. The euphoria of the Adderall hit me right now so I feel so high right now. I start giggling and I feel bright and more energized. I enjoy the high for at least 30 minutes before I feel paranoid. "I'm going to die'' I say out loud. "What are you talking about?" Mr. Davenport asked. "The capsule, there's something wrong with it, it's too close to me" I say anxiously. "Stop acting Bree, you can't leave the lab" I hear. I then start hyperventilating "I'm serious, I can't breathe" I say out of breath. "Donny she is serious, she's turning pale" Douglas said. I probably shouldn't have been on the treadmill for an hour and trained for 2 hours on Adderall, because this never happened to me before. "Stay in your capsule, we're going to reset your bionic infrastructure" Mr. Davenport said, and I hoped I didn't die. Within five seconds, I was reset and I felt better. I guess the reset cleaned out the toxins out of my body. "Thank you" I said to both Douglas and Mr. Davenport. I guess the next time I take Adderall I won't put too much stress into my body. Adam, Chase and Leo came back home and they were happy. "Hi Bree" Leo said all happy. "Hey" I replied. "Tasha is making tacos for dinner" Mr. Davenport said and we all nodded. I lay on the lab couch because I feel out of my body. I don't know what's going on with me. "What's wrong with you, you can't keep up with being grounded" Chase said mockingly. "No Chase, Bree just had a panic attack, so please don't stress her" Douglas said sternly. This never happened to me when I was taking Adderall so it must be a withdrawal from Xanax. "Tacos are ready" Tasha said through Eddy's screen and we all went upstairs and sat down at our dining table. I took a bite out of mine and I didn't want anymore. "Bree you don't like my tacos?" Tasha asked me. "No they taste amazing, I'm just not feeling well, if you can excuse me" I said, speeding to the lab. I take a Xanax to calm down my anxiety and it immediately does. I go to my capsule and I fall asleep.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you want more of 'Bree's Secret' make sure you follow, favorite and review this story. Stay safe and healthy, PEACE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello everyone, how is everyone's weekend? I am currently in school so I'm not updating as much, but I do have 2 more stories, 'The Bionic Life' and 'A New Member'. Make sure you check the stories out and I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you do make sure to favorite/follow this story and leave reviews, even if it's for constructive feedback. **

**Bree's POV: **

It's been a week since I had my panic attack and I've been taking the Xanax pills more than the Adderall. It's been making me drowsy so I haven't been eating and I have been a lot calmer. But it's just been so fucking boring in this stupid ass lab. Today is not my day at all, I just been feeling depressed as fuck. I hate being in the lab and not interacting with nobody except the people I live with. Fuck it I'm going to run away. I get out of my capsule and take the chance to pack my purse. I put the Adderall and Xanax inside my purse as well and took my phone from where Mr. Davenport had it and used my invisibility app to become invisible to my family. I turned off my gps signal from the cyber desk and then turned off the location services from my phone. I then snuck off and went to the nearest gas station. I called Kevin and had him come to the gas station. Within the first few minutes I've gotten 6 missed calls from Mr. Davenport. I see Kevin coming into the gas station so I break my phone and go with him. "What plans do you have?" Kevin asked me. "I want to stay with you and your brother," I replied. We stopped walking and he looked at me. "That is only my brother's apartment, we stay at a big house" he told me. "Ok even better" I said, excited. "It's not like that Bree, we're gang members" Kevin told me. My heart dropped all the way to my stomach. "That explains your gun, which you left and my dad is investigating whose it is," I told him. "He can try to find out, I'm not registered and I don't have papers and the serial number of the gun is scraped" he replied. "But I touched it so my fingerprints would be on it" I say. "Yes but knowing your dad and who you are, they aren't going to believe it's yours". I nodded and stood quiet. "Have you killed anybody with it?" I ask. "I'm not going to lie Bree, yes I have and the people who live in the big house have killed people as well. I'm telling you all of this because I trust you and I don't want you to be surprised when you get there". "Wait; do they know who I am?" I ask. "My brother and I are the only ones who keep up with news, the rest of them just sell, gamble and kill our enemies'' he replied. I get a sharp pain in my stomach. Am I a bad person for hanging out with Kevin, now that I know his secret? I mean they say anything for love. Plus we can both do drugs and I have someone to interact with. "Let me call my brother and tell him to tell the people that you're a part of the team" he said. "Team? I just want to stay with you" I replied. "I know but if I bring a stranger, they're going to kill you" he said, which startled me. "Anthony, my girlfriend wants in. Tell them that she's coming to the house" he told his brother. So his brother's name is Anthony. He was on the phone for a good minute before he hung up. "He said ok, but please don't let expose your bionics to them no matter what" he said. I nodded and he paid for a cab to the house. It took like an hour to get to the house but when we did we had to get through security. The guards had rifles. This is when I realized I'm stuck in some evil shit. I get into the big house and it's as big as home. I get inside the house and I go straight to Kevin's room with him. I unpack and take a shower. After I showered I put on some clothes and Kevin invited me to a gang member dinner, to meet everyone. I went to the dining room and I saw everyone sitting in a chair. I sat next to Kevin and stood up quiet. "Kevin got himself a baddie" I heard someone say. Everyone was laughing and I chuckled a little bit. I mean they don't have to gas me up like that, but I am pretty. "Beautiful people like you don't kill, so why do you want in?" someone asked. "Ummm" I said. "She wants in because she wants revenge on someone" Kevin said. I put two and two together. I can use Krane as an excuse but I also have to hide that I'm bionic. "There's this bionic villain called Victor Krane, he killed my mother. If I can kill him it would be amazing" I lied. They were all in disbelief and Anthony chimed in. "And this young lady is Kevin's girlfriend so she deserves the respect". "Ok, I'm going to need to train you for anything. But if you are a part of this team our battles are yours just like your battles are ours" someone said. I nodded and agreed with them. They shook my hand and handed me a pistol. "What is this for?" I asked. "You need protection at all times so take that" Kevin said looking at me. "I hope you are serious and don't take Kevin for granted," an older lady said. "Mom she's serious, plus you already know her story. I would do the same for you" Kevin said. So Kevin's mother is a part of the gang. I eat the dinner which was equally as delicious as Tasha's and go to Kevin's room with him. I sit down on his bed. Kevin closes the door and gets a glass piece and takes out some weed from his dresser. "Does your mom know you do drugs?" I ask him. "Yeah and in this house everyone does drugs excluding Anthony, he doesn't like it. My mom only smokes weed but in this house we do weed all the way to pills and other shit" he responded. "You guys sell too" I ask, taking a bong rip. "Nah we only buy but we do gamble and kill so be prepared with that gun" he said. I nod and we both get stoned. I'm not in a mood to have sex so I tell him I'm not comfortable yet. He understood and then I heard an alarm. "Bree, get your gun ready, it's war" Kevin said. "I don't know how to shoot" I tell him worried. Just load the pistol, cock it, aim and pull the trigger. I nod and then go outside and get into cover, loaded the pistol, cocked it, aimed at the enemies and pulled the trigger. I missed my first few shots but then shot someone. I then kept my momentum and kept on shooting the enemies until the head of the enemy drove away. "This your first time shooting?" someone asked. I was on the verge of getting an anxiety attack and started crying. "This is her first time killing someone but she defended us today" Kevin said walking me to his room. I kept on crying and hyperventilating. "Kevin I can't do this, take me back to my house" I whisper. "You can't, you already killed someone plus you're a part of the gang" he responded. "I'm a murderer and I'm also supposed to be a hero" I say hyperventilating. "Forget your hero days, you look much sexier killing people" he told me. "NO, I CAN'T BE HERE" I yell. "Shhh, the people might hear you. "I don't care," I say. "Hey how can you imitate my voice so well?" he asked. "Fuck, my bionics are glitching I need my capsule in order to control them," I say desperately. "Well you can't go back home to try to control them" Kevin said. "Yeah good plan, like they can't control me" I replied back. "I'm sorry, it's just stressful. I don't know how bionics work" he said. "Take a Xanax" he suggested. I opened my purse and took one. While waiting for it to kick in, Kevin took a shower. I started to feel a little calmer and my bionics stopped glitching. But I don't know what to do. Without my capsule for too long, I can glitch just like what happened when Douglas blew up the lab. Why the fuck did I decide to move in with Kevin? I love him but I can't do this gang shit. I heard someone knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked. "Kevin's mother, please open up," she said. "He's in the shower" I replied. "I actually wanted to speak to you," she said. I opened the door and she came in and asked me to sit down. I did and she asked "Did Kevin make you come here?" I immediately said no. "It was completely my choice" I say. She nodded. "I can tell you never killed anyone until today and I know you're a beautiful young lady but Kevin is not for you. He kills people just like the rest of us and he does drugs" she told me. "Yeah he probably isn't but I love him" I replied crying. She looks at the pills I left on Kevin's bed. "Those are mine, I'm kind of addicted" I say embarrassed. "It's ok, we do drugs here but you're young. Focus on yourself and get the help you need. You don't need to be here" she told me. I question if I should take her advice and leave, but I love Kevin too much to abandon him. "I can't abandon Kevin, but can I not be a part of the shootouts?" I ask. She nodded and then hugged me. Since I know you teens, you guys are obsessed with phones so I bought you one to stay in contact with anyone you want. I take the phone and thank her. She then left the room and I turned on the phone. I then realize what might be going on. She is testing me if I tell anyone where I'm at. I open the back of my phone and see a chip inside of it. I close the phone and then realize I can't tell Mr. Davenport or Douglas where I'm at. I log in to my Facebook account and see everyone post missing posts of me. They must be worried but I can't do anything. I then think of things that I can do. But as I'm thinking I start feeling drowsy and go to sleep and turn off my phone.

**Kevin's POV: **

After I showered I went to the backyard and practiced on my aim. I saw that Bree was sleeping and didn't want to bother her because I know how anxious she is. I see my other brother Tito. He's my twin brother and Anthony is my older brother. "Aye Tito, you good there?" I ask. "Yes bro, we are securing the house even more" he replied joining me in the shooting practice. "That girl that you bought here, can she be trusted?" he asked. "Of course bro, I wouldn't bring anyone dangerous to us. Plus she's a baddie and I hit that already" I replied. "I see you bro, do you love her or you just baited her?" he asked. "I actually love her, she's different but enough about her" I say getting uncomfortable. "Bro imma smoke, you want to join?" he asked. "Nah, imma practice until I'm tired. I have to keep my guard up" I say. He headed inside the house and I kept on shooting.

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this boring chapter LMAO. If you have any feedback please leave me a review. If you enjoyed this story please also leave a review and favorite & follow this story. Hope you guys have a nice day. Much love from Pumpkin, PEACE!**


End file.
